


About Sunflowers and Fainting

by what_is_creativity



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Flowery - Tattoo Parlor AU!, Fluff, Ja'far owns a tattoo parlor, M/M, Sinbad owns a flower shop, alibaba is manager of the tattoo parlor, alibaba kassim and the fog troupe work there, and kassim is unable to message him when he needs days off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_is_creativity/pseuds/what_is_creativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba searches for Kassim, since he has to ask him something about his next shift. When he finds him, he's baffled by the sight and faints. Next thing he sees when waking up is Kassim and his feelings overcome him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Sunflowers and Fainting

„Do you guys know where Kassim is?“, Alibaba peeked his head through the door of the backroom, where Hassan and Zaynab were taking their break.

“Dunno, have you asked Ja’far already?”

The blond sighed. He had asked Ja’far, but his boss had just grinned and continued with his work as usual. He probably knew where Alibaba could find his best friend, but for some reason he didn’t want to tell him.

He had been making the shift plan for them all, and he needed to double check if Kassim was alright with his shifts, since he remembered that his best friend had said something about ‘Important things to do’ on a certain day, but he couldn’t remember which day it had been. And since Kassim did not bother hanging up notes like they all are supposed to do, Alibaba was forced to double check on him every single time. Not that he would be bothered by this, he really liked talking to him, or just being close to him, or casually touching him, even though this shouldn’t be feelings you should have for your childhood friend.

He shook his head at himself, before he went back to the shop again, greeted a costumer and looked around. Kassim was definitely on shift right now – or better on break – but where should he be? The next bakery was up the street and Alibaba was pretty sure that Kassim had no money to spend there.

Nonetheless he went to the backroom, grabbed his jacket and told Ja’far that he would go outside check for Kassim, then he was out of the door.

He turned right, passed some clothing shop and some shop that had been closed since he had started working with Ja’far, and a small park. Directly next to the entrance to the park was the bakery Alibaba had thought about. He peeked in, but there was not one single costumer in it.

A frustrated grunt escaped his lips before he walked down the street again. Maybe he had just missed Kassim? He could have also been on the toilet… Why didn’t Alibaba get the idea to check there?

He grumbled to himself while walking down the street again, thinking of any other possible whereabouts of Kassim. He knew his best friend so well, yet he couldn’t really think of any place apart from the tattoo studio and their apartment. He couldn’t be in their apartment though, since he was _still on shift._

Lost in his thoughts, Alibaba walked past his workplace and found himself next to some beautiful sunflowers. He just had to stop and look at them. Maybe one of them would look good in their living room? While he looked at the flowers, he caught a glimpse of the shops inside, seeing some familiar looking brown dreads.

Was that Kassim? Must be him, no one else would bind them in that half-ponytail like he did.

Alibaba picked up one of the flowers that he considered pretty – so he would have a reason to enter the shop, in case he was wrong (even though he could not imagine this person being someone else than Kassim) – and entered the flowery.

The owner, Sinbad, was standing at the counter and seemed to be very focused on something. Alibaba couldn’t exactly see what it was, since his best friend was standing right in front of it. Not that he would complain about it, since he had a perfect view on that muscular back and this nice butt. He had more or less forgotten why he had searched for Kassim in the first place, but he couldn’t care less. This man was just way too handsome. Just when Alibaba had finished this thought, Sinbad looked up and greeted him with a smile: “Ah, hello Alibaba!”, before he put something under the counter and moved towards him. Alibaba was about to just hand him the sunflower he had chosen, but then Kassim turned around and caught his whole attention.

What Alibaba noticed first weren’t the few, short dreads that were falling into his face, nor was it the surprised look in Kassims eyes, it was the dozens of small flowers, all stuck into his dreads, making him look like some god, even prettier than he had already been before. Alibaba could not really do anything about it, he just lost the ground, practically baffled by this wonderful view. The flowers combined with the messy dreads, the flowers combined with the muscles that showed trough his shirt, the flowers combined with the wonderful, lovely character of his best friend, it just knocked him out. Literally. The next thing Alibaba recognized was dropping the sunflower he originally wanted to buy.

 

He felt dizzy. His head hurt as if he had bumped it against something. Pretty hard.

Alibaba could hear a soft breathing next to him, so he reached out for the person where it must come from, softly touching a muscular, warm arm. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the wall before he turned his head to look at his bedside table. A flower had been placed there and when Alibaba blinked a few more times he realized that it was the sunflower he wanted to buy just before he passed out.

Without really realizing it, his hand had been sliding down the arm he had grabbed, now locking fingers with the person sitting on the bed. He knew it was Kassim. He felt it.

“What happened?”, Alibaba finally managed to ask, still unable to look up at his best friend. Whom he was holding hands with. And Kassim didn’t do anything against it. The blond knew what had happened, but he didn’t want to believe it. This was too embarrassing to actually be true.

“You fainted. In Sinbads shop”, Kassim said. He sounded as if he was suppressing a chuckle, which made Alibaba blush slightly.

“Oh god…”, he mumbled, finally managing to look at Kassim. Thank god he had taken the flowers out of his hair again. Now he at least just looked extremely good, but no longer like some god. His best friend was looking at him, smiling down at Alibabas blushed face, still holding his hand.

When Kassim wasn’t refusing to hold hands with Alibaba, maybe he was also feeling these feelings.

Alibaba couldn’t really care any more, since he had already sat up a bit, put his free hand on the back of Kassims head, and pulled him down. His friend didn’t resist the move at all, encouraging Alibaba to do what he had been aching to do for _months_ : Locking their lips and drowning in a warm fuzzy feeling which even intensified when he felt Kassim getting into the kiss. Maybe fainting had not been all too bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> This thing was more or less a request from my friend Sinbad. He's a fucking sinner and requested probably the gayest thing I could write because it's just so full of feels, but yeah, here you go? Please tell me how you liked it! If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes please let me know so I can correct them!


End file.
